A Royal Ball
by Estearisa
Summary: A sudden invitation from his majesty King Richard brings everyone to a Royal Ball held in Barona. Mostly CheriaxAsbel and PascalxHubert.
1. Chapter 1

***Note* **Okay to get straight to the point, this is my first fanfiction that I've published on here. I already have another chapter done of this; I just decided to post the first part. I'm not really sure how far I am to go with this. I started it randomly like 2 months ago after I finished Graces. ;_; I'm not the best at writing but I enjoy doing it once in a while. This isn't centered around a certain couple but there are lots of Cheria x Asbel and Pascal x Hubert with maybe hints of Richard x Asbel and whatnot.

Other than this, I have a almost completed HubertxPascal fanfiction to finish. Anyhow, enjoy I guess ;A;

* * *

The garden of Lhant hill held many memories, scents, and beauty that captivated any onlooker's eyes. The gentle breeze blew the young girl's purple hair towards the sky. The flowers bloomed every so often, especially in the spring and summer. She always visited just to pick her favorable flowers that she was named after; the Sopherias.

"Sophie!" A cheery red-headed girl called out to her.

"Cheria…" Sophie spoke in soft but gentle tone that was almost as sweet as the flowers she held gracefully in her arms.

Cheria jaunted her way through the large area of flowers that set almost endlessly across the green land. The soft breeze turned heavy and kept creeping up on her; blowing her face and dress vigorously. As she made her way through, she forcefully patted her dress down to assure there was no breeze to suddenly brush up her dress.

"Hey Sophie, what are you doing out here all by yourself? Asbel was worried you got lost or something."

She gave out a slight sigh of relief to know she was safe and sound. Nothing was worse than to go on a thorough search for Sophie when she wandered off.

"I always visit here Cheria; this place is special to me" She closed her eyes and smiled. She visioned the memory of the friendship pact she made with Asbel and Richard when they're we're only inches shorter than her. Thinking about it now made her very happy.

"Oh I see" Cheria kept on her peppy smile while kneeling down by Sophie.

"You know what? I bet we could have a picnic here sometime" Her mind just spoke what came to her as she laid on the flowerbed and got lost in thought about the possible futures that may await her, Sophie, and Asbel.

Sophie sat up and blinked twice. "Will there be crablettes?" she clasped her hands together at the thought of eating freshly cooked crablettes.

Cheria laughed and she poked Sophie's cheek. "Yes there will be plenty of crablettes; I'm sure Richard can get us plenty"

The sun blanketed Cheria and Sophie in a warm light; the sky was so clear and blue and there was nothing but the sound of nature in the air. The wind rustled softly but gently making the grass and flowers move slowly but gracefully. It was so peaceful they almost found themselves asleep on the garden until there was a rustling of bushes and footsteps on the grass. A brown haired boy appeared with a solemn look on his face.

"Cheria? Sophie?" His face changed to a puzzled look as he stumbled across two girls nearly asleep in a pile of flowers.

"Woah! A-Asbel?" Cheria sat up dazed and dumbfounded not realizing that she had almost fallen asleep.

"I didn't think it'd take this long to find Sophie so I came to look for you" He glanced at Sophie still nearly asleep on the flowers. "Well she seems fine" he sighed.

"Sorry, I came to get her but almost fell asleep while sitting down here" She blushed in embarrassment since she found it sort of odd for the boy she likes to see her sleeping on a pile of flowers. Not to mention in an uncomfortable fashion.

"Its fine, just hurry on back it's getting pretty late. I also have something to tell you guys" Asbel motioned a wave and began to head back.

"Alright, let's go Sophie" Cheria nudged her a bit as she sat up from her snooze. Sophie began to lead back with her.

They entered into the lively town of Lhant. Asbel and Cheria's hometown that's full of precious people and places. Asbel waved at a few people as he walked alongside Cheria and Sophie towards his manor. It wasn't the biggest manor in the world, but it was his home and as Lord of Lhant it was his duty to take care of it. Asbel stopped near his manor and handed both Sophie and Cheria an envelope with a Barona stamp planted on it.

"It's from Richard; he invited us all to a royal party at the castle."

Sophie and Cheria opened the envelopes, there was fancy writing that fit perfectly and neatly on the paper and read:

_Dear my friends,_

_This is a personal invitation to my royal ball that will be held at the castle in Barona tomorrow night. This is a special gift to all of you and I would be ever so grateful if you could all attend. Thank you._

_Your friend,_

_King Richard_

"I-It's a ball?" Cheria renounced with a bit of a worrisome look on her face.

"What's a royal ball? Like the round things?" Sophie questioned this with her head titled to the side.

"Well it's still some sort of party I guess. Apparently he sent us all outfits to wear." Asbel shook his head at Sophie. "No it's not that Sophie; it's kind of like a dance party except more royal and everyone wears all this fancy stuff."

"So we are going…aren't we?" Cheria asked a bit timidly.

"Of course! Even though I've never been to any royal parties before, I can't just say no to his offer. He probably put a lot of work into preparing it after all."

"Oh my gosh I have to do my hair, get my dress ready, everything!" Cheria began counting fingers to her needed to do list.

"Well it isn't until tomorrow night so don't worry about too much yet" Asbel assured her.

In the Amarcian enclave there was a full house of researchers and smarts; Pascal, the most cheerful member of the party, was working as usual with her talented genius skills. Humming to herself she began pounding with a huge hammer at a device she had started working on. As she set down the hammer to wipe her face and gasp for air, she noticed her communicator was going off. She hopped over towards it and did some beeping and bopping.

"Oh it's from Hu!" She made a brightened smile; every so often Hubert Ozwell would send her messages via her communicator. They were always very formal and very Hubert-like; it always made Pascal excited to see any messages from him since she didn't really communicate too much with anyone else. She read the message aloud to herself. "Are you going to the party?" Pascal tilted her head in thought. "Party? What party? There's a party and no one told meee?"

There was an immediate knock at her door as she put down her communicator. "Cominggg!" She sang and happily swung open the door. There stood her older sister, with her white hair with red tips tied up neatly. "Pascal! Don't you ever check your mail? You have an important invitation from Barona!" She handed her an envelope that had a Barona stamp imprinted on it.

Fourier leaned towards her as she handed her the invitation. "You haven't even bathed, have you?" As a pungent scent embraced her she immediately pressed two fingers to her nose and backed away. "Pascal you smell absolutely terrible!"

"Oh wow!" Pascal ripped open the envelope and read it to herself. "Omigosh Richard's holding a fancy party! Yippee!" she yelled happily waving her arms up.

"You're not going to any fancy party until you take a bath!" The mature and older looking Amarcian nearly whacked the younger one with a cleaning brush she had with her. "Do you hear me, PASCAL?"

Pascal nearly tumbled over as she dodged the huge cleaning brush. "Woah c'mon Fourier! That was close y'know!"

"I don't care. You we're just invited to a ball Pascal, you can't go smelling or even looking like that!" Fourier crossed her arms and shook her head. "I truly wonder if you're even a girl sometimes!"

Pascal shrugged. "Alrighty then I'll take a bath right after I—"Fourier immediately pulled the back of Pascal's collar and began to pull towards her. "No more excuses Pascal; I am giving you a bath and a make-over here and now."

"Uwahhh! Ouchiesss!" She led out a high pitched cry and struggled in an exaggerated manner as Fourier pulled her into her bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

***note***

UGUU IF ITS OOC I APPOLOGIZE BUT...I'm not the best at writing fanfictions ;3;

More Hubert x Pascal and Cheria x Asbel. This is where I stopped so far in my fanfiction so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be released.

* * *

Being the lieutenant of the Strahta military, Hubert Oswell was very busy and always had important missions to attend to. Hubert was in Yu Liberte in his adoptive father's home when he received the royal invitation of the ball from Richard. At first he wasn't interested much; matters such as dance parties could be held at later dates, or so he thought. It was then he gave another thought about attending and if anyone else would be there.

'It would be rude to not take up on this offer after putting much effort into it…' he gave thought to himself.

He put a hand into his pocket and took out a small communicator. He wrote a quick, subtle message into it and swiftly put it away as if he'd been trying to do obscurely hide it. It seemed a bit odd for him to actually have a slight urge to attend. Though deep down he knew there were actual reasons that even he himself would deny. He sighed pushing those thoughts aside.

He slid his chair from his desk and pulled a clear package from underneath. The transparent plastic held a neatly folded black suit that had a charming blue tie that would dazzle anyone at first sight. He carefully unwrapped the package and pulled out the suit still neatly folded and unworn. Soon he started observing the fine details before heading towards his changing room.

Asbel sat outside with Sophie who had her down with a sparkling butterfly clip that belonged to Cheria. She was wearing a long silk blue dress that glowed in the moonlight. Asbel was wearing a knight-looking uniform with his hair put back. He had many ruffles at the end of his coat and sleeves; Sophie sometimes smoothed at it to feel it.

"Gosh, she takes forever to get ready…" Asbel sighed as he tapped his foot.

Sophie nodded. "She said she wanted to look extra special, she even wore a bright pink bra to go with—" Sophie was immediately cut off as Cheria ran down and covered her mouth.

"S-Sophie please! I told you to stop saying things that are sort of…well personal" Cheria blushed and looked away from Asbel.

Asbel blushed but it wasn't because of what Sophie had said, it was because Cheria looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was tied up neatly in a sparkling red bow that went very well with her pink hair. Her lips were glossed, her face was pink and powdery and her eyes shined immensely. She wore a dark red dress that had a large rose on her strap, along with long gloves with matching color.

"You look…amazing Cheria" he timidly tried to look straight at her, but ended up scratching his head while looking around.

"Thanks…" She as well couldn't look him straight in the eyes and instead looked straight at the ground. "I wasn't sure if it was going to look good on me, I mean…" she began to stubble on her words.

Sophie popped up in front of them, throwing off the lovey-dovey mood. "You guys we have to go now; Richard's royal crablettes are going to all be eaten!" she threw her hands in the air.

Cheria laughed. "Alright, let's go then"

The Barona Castle was an amazingly well-built structure. It had many endless halls that led to dining rooms, bedrooms, and of course large dance rooms. Women and men in suits and dresses headed towards the large castle in groups and couples all over.

Asbel and Cheria entered the castle crowded by loud noise and people. From there they entered a large ball room that held so many decors that they were uncountable. The walls were beautifully painted a cream color and the floors were covered by a dark red silk carpet. The food and refreshments were beautifully set on a long table with fancy plates and cups. Sophie edged almost her whole body on the food table with her hair nearly dipping into a bowl of chocolate. Cheria pulled her back and lectured a bit on how its unlady like to lean over a table; let alone have your hair nearly toppled over the food on it.

Asbel looked around and glanced back at Cheria "I don't see anyone else yet; do you think they decided to come?"

Cheria shrugged. "I don't know, I can see Pascal wanting to go but I'm not sure about Hubert or Malik. I haven't seen Richard yet either."

"Well Richard is hosting this party, so he's probably going to make an announcement or something."

Sophie glanced back at the food table. "Crablettes…"

"Well I guess maybe I could look around—" Asbel paused and squinted his eyes across the enormous hall and noticed a blue haired young man standing by the entrance. "Is that…Hubert?"

He motioned Cheria and Sophie to follow him and they made their way towards him. Hubert stood there looking immensely around not paying much attention around him. He was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie. He barely noticed when Asbel nudged him to get his attention. "Hubert?"

"Y-Yes?" Hubert snapped back to reality.

"You seem sort of out of it" Asbel laughed. "I honestly didn't really expect you do come."

He did a usual lift of glasses. "Yes well, I wasn't as busy as I anticipated being, so I thought it'd be a waste if I did not attend"

A young white haired woman with her white hair with red tips tied up in a bun appeared beside Asbel. Her lips we're a shiny red and she wore a dress that was knee length and had frills at the edge. Her thick eyes were narrowed down in distress and anger.

"Fourier?" Asbel took a step back feeling as though he moved closer to her he'd be stared down by her angry glare.

"Wait if Fourier is here then that means—" Cheria was interrupted by a growl from Fourier.

"WHERE IS SHE? I SWEAR WHEN I FIND HER…"

"W-wait just calm down Fourier, you're talking about Pascal right?" Cheria gave her a small pat on the shoulder to calm her.

"She has embarrassed me for the last time; Just ONCE I try and make her act and look like a girl and she ruins it by acting like a wild animal at a zoo!" Fourier took a breath and pouted.

Cheria leaned her index finger on her chin. "Wait, when did you lose sight of her?"

"I don't know! She just wandered off when I wasn't looking!"

"I doubt she's doing anything _that_ chaotic; it's pretty crowded here after all, maybe she just got lost. " Hubert suggested.

Asbel shrugged and almost snickered. "You would know."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?"

"Wait…Where is Sophie?" Cheria and Asbel turned around both directing their eyes near the food table. There stood Sophie looking over the table and piling a plate with different desserts and pastries. Pascal was beside her doing the same while pointing at different foods for Sophie to try.

"Oooh Oh get that one! Oh wait! Maybe that one over there—actually this looks pretty good too—get me that squishy looking thing over there!"

"PASCAL!" Fourier nearly tumbled over to get through the various people in her way. "Pascal what are you doing?"

"I just saw Sophie running around here and was all like "OMIGOSH SOPHIE" and she was all like "CRABLETTES!" So I took her to the food table and wah-lah! Here we are!"

"Could you at least tell me before you wander off?" Fourier put a palm to her face and shook her head. "Oh just forget it do what you like; just don't get that dress dirty with all that food! Do you know how much that cost?"

"Y'Okay!" Pascal began eating away at her deserts.

As Fourier turned away she waved her hand at Asbel, Cheria, and Hubert standing across the table. "I leave her with you guys since somehow you can handle her odd behavior" She swiftly moved her hair back. "The ball is going to begin soon."

A man in a dark suit suddenly appeared. "Ah, Asbel and Cheria!" He said in his usual low voice as he walked towards them holding a glass of what it looked to be some sort of wine.

"Captain?" Asbel smiled as he saw his old instructor. "I didn't really expect you to be at a party like this"

"I've got some class too you know; and Richard even got me a great looking suit, of course I'd attend."

Sophie walked back towards the group with Pascal while eating a puffy looking egg that was seasoned with colors of red and green. "I found the crablettes…" She was smiling happily to herself while eating the warm crablette.

Pascal herself caught their attention; her hair was tied up in a more short Fourier hair style and she had rosy cheeks and glistening lip gloss with dark pink lips—make-up that surprisingly fit well on her considering her character. Her dress was a mint color with frilly straps on her shoulders. She wore a matching color scarf that looked very similar to her original one.

"Wow Pascal I can hardly recognize you!" Asbel exclaimed as observed her.

"The colors go very well and your hair is great!" Cheria was stunned and amazed at how well Fourier did her make-up. "She must be really good at it…Ugh I'm so amateur…" She sighed as she thought about her own ways of applying make-up. It didn't please her as well as she wish it did.

Pascal put her arms behind her head. "Really?" she wasn't used to being complimented on her looks.

Everyone except Pascal turned to Hubert; obviously expecting some sort of comment. Instead of a comment, he blushed in a flustered manner while looking away.

Malik rubbed his chin and smirked. "Hubert seems to be baffled by your beauty, Pascal."

"I-I didn't say that—I mean you look very presentable for such an occasion—but it's not like I—ugh…" he choked on his words and took a breath. "You look nice, Pascal."

Pascal's face turned a light pink that was unidentable as a blush or just plain excitement in her face. "Hah, thanks little bro!"

"Hubert." he sighed under his breath.

"Oh wait - Hu!" Pascal grinned happily as she remembered the new nickname she gave Hubert.

* * *

**Not the BEST place to end a chapter, but this is pretty much my progress as of now. I felt like I needed to post it soooo yeah.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter whenever that is!~**


End file.
